


A Series of Mistakes

by amidststars



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, fortuitous vandalism, poor eren he tries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amidststars/pseuds/amidststars
Summary: “If anyone could stand to be knocked down a few pegs, it’s Jean. He needs to be put in his place.”“Of course. And this Jean guy, he likes…” Levi craned his head to read what had been etched into the side of the car. “Ducks?”“What? No, that’s—” Whirling around, the kid stepped back to review his handiwork only to groan loudly. “Damn it, that was supposed to say dick!”For the prompt: “This isn’t what it looks like!”
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 24
Kudos: 252





	A Series of Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted August 22, 2018.
> 
> [Aer](https://omglevixeren.tumblr.com/) gifted me a wonderful piece of art to go with this <3 please [go check it out](https://amidst-stars.tumblr.com/post/181309464805/omglevixeren-merry-xmas-stalrua-thank-you-for)!

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

The guy crouching beside the car jolted hard enough to bang his head against the side mirror, then tried to spin around so sharply that one foot slipped out from under him, landing him ass-first in a puddle leftover from the thunderstorm that had rolled through the night before. He immediately held up both hands, a set of keys sporting too many keychains dangling from one.

“This isn’t what it looks like!” he said.

Levi crossed his arms and stared down at the culprit. No, the kid. Because that’s definitely what he was, what with the baseball cap perched atop a mop of brown hair, baggy pullover with its uneven drawstrings, black Adidas sweatpants cinched in at the ankles, and scuffed trainers. Just a kid causing too much trouble at 6:15 on a Saturday morning.

A splintering crack was followed by a series of soft clinking as the now broken glass fell out of the side mirror to litter the pavement. Pressing a hand to the crown of his head with a wince, the kid glanced at the shards, then over his shoulder to the fruits of his labor on the car. His shocked expression gradually gave way to one of reluctant guilt. Or maybe it was stubborn gratification. Whatever it was, it pretty much fit the bill of _sorry not sorry_.

“Okay, maybe it is,” the kid admitted. Standing up, he pulled the soaked pants away from his body and twisted to survey the damage. He wasn’t wearing socks. Who the hell didn’t wear socks with their trainers? “But I can assure you the asshole who owns this car deserves it.”

Levi cocked a brow. “Is that so?”

“Yes. He’s a smug, pretentious, self-righteous prick with the world’s most idiotic haircut who won’t stop hounding my sister for a date and pantsed me in the middle of a broadcasted trophy ceremony.”

Trophy ceremony? Levi’s gaze shifted, and understanding began to filter through at the telltale logo stitched onto the gym bag that had been tossed near the rear of the car. Villanova University. The kid was a student. A member of the basketball team, too, judging by his comment. Levi had never really followed college basketball, but even he couldn’t ignore the citywide celebration after Villanova came out on top in this year’s March Madness.

And this kid had apparently been pantsed during the height of the festivities.

On live television, no less.

Classic.

“I see,” Levi said. “So you decided to key his car?”

The kid dusted off his pants with a fierce glower. “Hell yeah! If anyone could stand to be knocked down a few pegs, it’s Jean. He needs to be put in his place.”

“Of course. And this Jean guy, he likes…” Levi craned his head to read what had been etched into the side of the car. “Ducks?”

“What? No, that’s—” Whirling around, the kid stepped back to review his handiwork only to groan loudly. “Damn it, that was supposed to say dick!”

“Villanova’s standards certainly have fallen in the past few years.”

The kid turned that glower on him. “I _know_ how to _spell_ ,” he grumbled. It wasn’t the least bit intimidating, but Levi gave him points for trying.

“Really?” Tucking his hands into his pockets, Levi leaned against the nearby cherry tree. The city had planted a row of them down the sidewalk years before he’d moved into the brownstone, and their blossoms in the spring remained one of his favorite features. That and the general quiet neighborhood had kept him from moving several times. “Then does that mean you don’t know the difference between a dick and a duck?”

“Pretty sure I do considering I’m staring at the former.”

Levi couldn’t help but snort. “Clever. Although your penmanship is still atrocious.”

“Bad handwriting is a given for doctors, so there you go. My old man would be proud.” The kid turned to survey the side of the car and its _I LIKE DUCK_ proclamation, brows furrowing slightly at the mistake. “People will obviously still get the meaning.”

“Obviously.”

“Look, man, this is—” A keychain sporting a miniature version of Seattle’s Space Needle snagged in his hair when he drug his hands down his face, and he ground out the rest of the words through gritted teeth as he attempted to untangle it. “This is just one more battle in an ongoing war, so if you could keep walking and pretend you never saw anything, that would be great.”

“I’d like to,” Levi said. “Believe me, nothing would make me happier than to forget this entire exchange.”

It was still early, the street quiet. If he let the kid scamper off and left for work – damn Erwin and his oversea negotiations; deadlines should never be allowed to fall on a weekend, regardless of the time difference – no one would be any wiser. That Jean guy, maybe, but that would be his mess to sort out. There was only one problem, and Levi felt a wicked sort of glee at bursting the kid’s bubble.

This was going to be good.

“But I’m afraid I can’t keep walking because I need to get to work…” Levi lifted his brows and looked pointedly past the kid. “And that’s my car.”

It was almost impressive, the myriad of emotion he cycled through in record time. Surprise to confusion to disbelief to horror, then back to disbelief where he clearly wanted to remain. “This is… this isn’t your car.”

“Hate to break it to you, kid.”

“But…” He waved a hand wildly, desperately, gestured down the length of the car like a manic Vanna White. “But this is an Audi S5 Cabriolet.”

“Yeah, and so is that one over there,” Levi said, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder. Across the street and a couple spaces down was another Cabriolet. A little dustier, a little more worn, but definitely the same model. The kid’s focus snapped back and forth between the two vehicles several times before he froze, and Levi could pinpoint the instant that awful realization set in. “Ah, there it is.”

“Shit.” His eyes went wide, panicked. “Shit, shit, _shit_. Oh man, I can’t believe I—” He buried his hands in his hair, uncaringly shoving off the cap where it proceeded to land in the puddle. “ _Fucking_ hell! I mean, _what_ are the fucking _odds_? They both have the same _god_ _damn_ grey pearl exterior!”

Fighting back a smirk, Levi cocked his head. “How do you know the name of the shade?”

“I know because _Jean wouldn’t shut up about how it looked like polished gunmetal in the sunlight for four fucking weeks_!” When the kid finally released his hair to point at the tires, it was practically standing on end. “Jesus Christ, you even have the upgraded design wheels!” He cupped his hands around his eyes and looked through the window. “And the Milano leather seats!”

The Cabriolet was top of the line. One of the few purchases Levi had ever really splurged on, because if he was going to follow Hange’s unrelenting pleading to put his Christmas/Birthday bonus towards something more worthwhile than a vacuum, he was going to go all out. Which was probably why this Jean guy had the same thing. His neighborhood, while discreet, was filled with families whose motto was _Only The Best_.

“I’m going to have this fixed for you.”

Levi blinked to find the kid standing directly in front of him. Surprised, he took a step back to regain some personal space. “Well, I’d hope so. I mean, sure I like dick, but that doesn’t mean I want to announce it to the world via chicken scratch on the side of my car.”

“Wait, you’re—” He immediately scanned Levi from head to toe, probably before he could tell himself otherwise if the way he jerked back to attention was anything to go by. Then his face reddened with a whole new level of embarrassment. “Oh god, this is a disaster,” he groaned. “Please don’t think I’m some kind of homophobe. I only wrote this because Jean’s straight. I actually like dick too! Guys, I mean! Guys with dicks!” He clapped a hand over his eyes. “Jesus, fuck!”

Levi coughed to disguise his chuckle. “Alright, alright. Calm down, kid. I’m not mad, and I’m not pressing charges.” He glanced at the botched job and shook his head. “But I do want my car fixed.”

The kid tore his hand away and walked over to kneel beside his gym bag. “Absolutely! I can pay you or the shop directly. Whatever you want. Whatever’s easiest.” Pulling out a crinkled notepad, he scribbled something down, tore the paper off, and handed it to Levi. “Here’s my number. Just let me know how much, and I’ll take care of it. I just… fuck, man, I’m really sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Levi said as he folded the paper the best he could with its one ragged edge and slid it into his pocket. “The rumor mill at work has been pretty dead lately. If people need something to talk about, might as well be this.”

“Heh, yeah.” A door slammed down the road, the first sign that the neighborhood was waking up. The kid seemed to be lost in thought as he looked blankly towards the noise, but when Levi shifted his weight from one foot to the other, he suddenly turned and extended his hand. “I’m Eren, by the way.”

Levi took the proffered hand. Most of the time, shaking hands felt a lot like grasping a dead fish, but Eren had a pleasantly firm grip. “Levi.” Long fingers skimmed across his palm when they let go, and Levi found himself averting his eyes, clearing his throat, fishing his keys out of his other pocket. All those fidgety little motions people did to keep busy that he normally mocked. “A doctor, huh? You working on pre-med?”

Retrieving his drenched hat, Eren nodded. “Getting ready to start my last year, actually. I’m hoping to transfer to Yale in the spring.”

“Yale? That’s impressive.”

Eren shrugged. “Well, my dad’s an alum and has been on the board of directors forever. Admission isn’t supposed to be biased, but you know how that goes. Still, I’ve worked hard. I want to get in on my own terms, you know? Not just because I have connections.”

If there was anything Levi understood, it was making your own way. He’d come from nothing, had started at the bottom of the barrel, and while he wasn’t at the top, he’d worked his ass off for everything he now had. A lot of people would take the easy route, given the chance. The fact that Eren wanted to succeed by his own merit was admirable.

“Shit, I just realized I’m probably keeping you from work,” Eren said.

Levi checked his watch. Sure enough, he was going to be late. Deadlines always had everyone on edge, which meant he’d probably get an earful when he got to the office. Hange especially seemed to regress into something sub-human when the stress mounted. And yet, he found himself disregarding the inevitable. “It’s no big deal.”

“Oh, okay. So are you, uh… busy?” Eren asked, shouldering his gym bag and attempting to smooth down his hair. “The least I could do is buy you a coffee or something as an apology.”

Eren had these ridiculously big blue-green eyes that, from a purely objective standpoint, were really rather attractive. Levi was comfortable enough to admit that without risk of making a fool out of himself and pursuing anything more. However, when Eren coupled a decidedly unsubtle look with a crooked smirk, Levi was forced to remind himself of things like propriety and age differences and… and… there were probably more, but they didn’t come to mind right then.

“Paying for the repair is the apology,” he said.

“A pre-apology apology?”

Levi huffed a laugh. He knew this dance. Usually, he couldn’t stand the sometimes tedious, mostly awkward back and forth that accompanied this stage of the game, but there was something about Eren that wasn’t _so_ terrible. If nothing else, his determination was endearing. Still… “Sorry, but I have to pass. I don’t drink coffee.”

“You’re up at six on a Saturday morning. You can’t tell me you don’t drink coffee.” Undeterred, Eren began to idly spin his keys on one finger. “Alright, fine. Dinner, then.” He flashed a real grin, one full of teeth and promise. “Play your cards right, and I’ll even let you take me home afterwards.”

“Busting out all your big moves kind of early, aren’t you, kid?”

“I have to reel you in somehow.” Eren caught the keys again. His eyes were alight and playful even as he dipped his chin, voice lowering a couple notches. “And I’m not a kid.”

The sun was finally peeking over the houses at the end of the street to filter through the cherry trees, and strands of Eren’s hopelessly mussed hair shone copper in the dappled light. Children’s voices echoed in the distance, along with the growing sounds of inner-city traffic. And yet, time felt… suspended somehow.

Eren leaned back against the car and casually crossed one ankle over the other. His right hand was tucked beneath the strap of his gym bag while the left rubbed at the back of his neck. _I’m not a kid_. Levi took him in. His stupidly long legs, those fascinating eyes, the suggestion of lean muscle his sweatshirt couldn’t quite hide, that richly tanned skin and teasing hint of a smile. _No, you most definitely aren’t_.

If he was being completely honest, the level of interest that had taken hold was surprising. But then, he was only a couple hours into a day already full of them. A potential date was not at all what he’d anticipated when his alarm went off. Though, to be fair, he hadn’t planned to drive to work with a broken side mirror and _I LIKE DUCK_ keyed into his car either. Eh, what the hell. The morning had already taken an unexpected turn. Why stop now?

Levi moved forward with slow, measured steps. “Okay, you win. I’ll do dinner.” When he both tried and failed to ignore the way Eren was practically vibrating with excitement, he settled for reaching out to flick the longer of the two drawstrings on his hoodie instead. “As for taking you home… you really expect me to put out on the first date? What kind of guy do you think I am?”

“I’m not even gonna lie,” Eren said. “All I was thinking was that you’re probably the hottest guy I’ve ever met and I really want to get to know you.”

Levi had meant it as a joke, but Eren's brazen sincerity had his cheeks heating up. Not bad. “Hm. Well, let’s see how dinner goes first.” Levi slid into the car and shut the door. The Cabriolet purred to life, and he muted the radio before rolling down the window. “See you later, Eren. I’ll call you.”

Resting his forearm against the roof of the car, Eren leaned down to look through the opening wearing the widest, purest, most disarming smile Levi had probably ever seen. “Looking forward to it.”

Christ, was this kid even for real?

Levi inhaled deeply and shifted into gear. He was an adult, damn it. He was composed and stable and had all his shit together and absolutely _did not_ get flustered by college students who couldn’t even spell and… a last glance revealed Eren’s eyes to be all but sparkling in the morning light as he thumped a fist against the car in farewell.

Fuck it all.

* * *

There was a stoplight on the way to work that would always turn red for Levi without fail. It didn’t matter what day of the week it was, what time of day, or what vehicle he was in, he’d get caught at it every god damn time. But instead of angrily drumming his fingers on the steering wheel like he usually did, he pulled his phone and the scrap of paper from his pocket.

_Eren Jaeger  
918-437-6800_

Levi smiled to himself. The handwriting was just as terrible with an actual pen. Even so, he programmed the number into his phone, thumb hovering over the contact once he was done. Maybe he should shoot Eren a text, just so he’d have his number also. Before he could decide, though, a short honk interrupted his train of thought.

The light was still red, and Levi glared at the idiot behind him in the rear view mirror.

Then he noticed erratic movement to his left.

Levi made a habit of not looking at vehicles stuck beside him in traffic. There was no point, and if he ever locked eyes with the other driver, it was just weird. But whoever was beside him now seemed to be having some sort of fit that showed no signs of slowing down, so he hesitantly turned.

A young guy in what seemed to be his mid-twenties was hanging out the passenger window waving both arms. Dreadlocks swung down past his shoulders, and either a joint or poorly-wrapped cigarette hung from the corner of his mouth. In the background, the driver was giving him two thumbs up.

“Fuck yeah, man, good for you! Don’t let the world drag you down! Tell it like it is! We like ducks, too! No shame, man! No shame!”

Levi let his head fall forward against the wheel.

It was going to be a long day.


End file.
